Poisoned Candy
by WindClansWish
Summary: Einamu had always known that Beta was at her worst when she was at her sweetest. But he had never been at the receiving end. Until now. Hints of Einamu/Alpha, Beta/Alpha and Einamu/Beta ONESHOT


**G'day~ So glad you clicked on this :D -my first oneshot and IE fanfic. Enjoy, and please leave a review when your done :) All reviews are very much appreciated.**

***bows***

**I own nothing!**

**Edit: Changed the mistake with the first-person inconsistency at the end. Thanks for pointing it out!**

Einamu stood stiffly to attention in the centre of the darkened room, staring straight ahead. The brown-haired forwards face betrayed no signs of emotion in a way that was uncannily like his former captain. Alpha-sama. His teeth clenched tightly at the thought of his leader. He doubted whether he would ever be at ease while he was commanded by Beta. One thing was for sure, he would never forgive her for the loss of his captain. She would pay, along with Raimon. Their persistence had cost him- no _them_, he would not neglect his other team-mates feelings. It was what drove them to fight Raimon without he consent of their superiors. Their anger at the imprisonment, banishment, _disposal _of Alpha-sama, who was and would always be their leader. Not Beta or anyone who came after her.

He saw a distant hexagon light up and his smooth features twitched briefly. Unless he was mistaken, something he highly doubted, a certain bluenett was approaching him. Einamu felt a trickle of sweat slide slowly down the back of his neck and he cursed inwardly. He could never tell what Beta was truly capable of. The girl was a complex web of conflicting emotions, impossible to anticipate.

Sure enough Beta came into view, but there was another person with her. Violet eyes narrowed as he recognised his team-mate Reiza. What was she doing here? His dark skinned friend's face was as expressionless as his own. On the other hand Beta gave of an unmistakable air of childish eagerness and excitement and, although he wouldn't have admitted it, the combination terrified him out of his wits. He knew from watching her that Beta was at her most dangerous when she was at her sweetest. An image of a giggling Beta standing over his prone body flashed into his mind but he pushed it away. He needed to stay calm.

"Einamu-kun! You had me worried when you suddenly disappeared like that! Wait, did I already tell you that?" She tilted her head to one side and stared at him with her large violet eyes. He stared back with his own paler ones but said nothing. For a fraction of a second he thought he saw anger in their depths but it vanished before he could be sure.

"So, how was your, ah, _combat_ with Raimon? You went after them again, ne?"

"Unfortunately, we were defeated. They managed to master the use of Keshin Armed and took the first goal, and I had to keep my word. The first to score was the winner."

Talking to her was like tap-dancing in a minefield. Beta seemed amused by his response.

"How noble of you Einamu-kun," she simpered, batting her eyelashes at him playfully. "But I think you made a slight error there, ne?"

"I- I'm afraid I don't understand you," he replied carefully. This sort of stress was not good for his heart. Any longer and her feared he would snap.

"You said _they_ mastered Keshin Armed," his 'captain' explained stepping closer to him. To close.

"But Reiza tells me that only Tenma-kun was able to pull it off. After being mini-maxed with Shuu of course. And while the rest made _valiant _attempts too, they were unsuccessful. That's more like it. Ne, Einamu-kun?"

The forward in question clenched his fists tightly. His heart was pounding hard and he was aware of Beta's face, inches from his own. What else had Reiza told her? Why had she said anything? They were devoted to restoring Alpha-sama to his rightful place, not going to keep him company in the Infinite Prison. By tilting his head slightly to the left, he could see the blonde. As their eyes met, she gave him a sly, lopsided smile he had never seen before. Cold dread clawed through him. No doubt Reiza had betrayed him, as well as her other three fellows. And if that was true, then Beta had been toying with him all along. As if confirming this Reiza gave a slight nod and as he faced Beta again, he saw that her eyes had hardened.

"What did you think you would achieve Einamu-_chan_?" the bluenett sneered, grabbing his chin and tilting his head up. "You wanted Alpha back? So you went and tried to take matters into your own hands. Kawaii. Kawaii, but stupid."

She released him and began to circle him slowly. By now the back of his neck was soaked with sweat and he struggled to keep his composure. He would be joining his captain in prison soon enough. He just wanted to get away, and perhaps give Reiza something to remember him by. Something _painful._

Reiza smiled.

"I wonder what it's like in the Infinity Prison," she said, almost to herself. "Have fun _captain._"

He felt Beta stop behind him.

"Oh, he won't be going there Reiza."

They both stiffened in surprise and, in Einamu's case, relief. As devoted as he was, he had no wish to spend his time in there. Better to get him out.

He felt a pair of slender arms circle his neck and a cold pair of lips pressed against his ear.

"You'll be punished Einamu-kun. But not with Alpha."

Reiza asked the next question.

"Why?"

Her lips pressed harder and she tightened her grip.

"Just remember Einam. Alpha is _mine_."

**I'm planning a sequel for this, which I have planned out (partly). I await the episode that will tell me what REALLY happened to Einamu-chan and co.**

**Ja, mata ne!**

**EDIT (again): Darn episode complicating matters :D **

** Bye bye!**


End file.
